


Tisk Tisk

by ragdollrory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Romelle, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, jealous Lotor, soft dom Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/pseuds/ragdollrory
Summary: Romelle works as an escort. Lotor has a lot of money, who knows where he gets it. He's been hiring her for quite some time now, parading her on his arm, but never asking for anything else. Until now. Alternatively, some good ol' pwp.
Relationships: Lotor/Romelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Tisk Tisk

**Author's Note:**

> Things I learned with this: the ship is called Lotelle, I can write some casual secks and not have a meltdown, I can also project heavily on being ordered around by Lotor. But can't we all??
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy, and again a giant thank you to [Hiro](https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero) for Beta'ing.

“Strip.” Lotor’s voice felt right next to her ear, even when he was all the way across the room. It came with that commanding quality she so liked about him, and had her heart jumping behind her ribs.

“Don’t you want to do it for me, love?” Romelle asked, as soft but sultry as she could. Usually, when men like Lotor paid for her time, they were desperate to get her out of her clothes. Get in her clothes. That he was calmly staring out the window was definitely uncommon.

But then again, everything about him was, and it was just that what had her answering his calls for company every week. Not that the money he paid for it harmed her, of course. He didn’t know, and she wouldn’t tell, but it had been a long time since Romelle had felt the need to take another escorting gig. His fee was more than enough to get her to the end of the year without working at all, and even more, if she decided to live on a budget.

He turned just as she was taking a step closer, a curl twisting playfully around her fingers. “No. I want to watch.” She didn’t know why the simple request sent her shivers down the spine, but it might have to do with the way his eyes seemed to glow in the semi darkness of the room. They were enthralling.

Romelle smiled, wide and flirty, like she always did for him, and moved her long hair out of the way. She found the clasp of the dress behind her neck, and undid it with ease. It was a delicious fabric; pink and shiny, and so soft, caressing her skin on its way down to pool at her feet. 

It had been a gift from him after she’d accompanied him to the New Year’s eve gala. Her roommate had almost died when she paraded it around their living room. The thing was easily worth a couple months’ rent, but Romelle kept it, liked to put it on sometimes. It felt amazing against her body. She liked to think his hands would feel just as good.

“No underwear, I see.” For as much as she liked Lotor’s cool and collected attitude, Romelle also liked the way his voice sounded just a little strained as he said it. 

“Do you like it?” She liked that she’d surprised him, even when it had taken months of her walking on his arm for him to finally make a move.

“Plenty.” Yes, he liked it, she could see as much, and could feel a warm flush rising up her chest and neck.

It was silly, she’d done this before, of course. She’d done plenty more if she were being honest, mostly out of working hours, and with dumb boys. That was the difference, and what Romelle liked most about Lotor. He was not dumb, and certainly no boy.

Her eyes took him in as Lotor’s did the same with her. She couldn’t say what he saw, but she could see just how his body reacted to it. Romelle stepped out of the dress, and Lotor moved to grab a chair from the little living area of the room.

“Should I keep the shoes?” She asked as he dragged the chair in front of the bed.

“Take everything off,” he ordered, taking a seat. They were so close that if he lifted a hand, he could touch her pussy and see how wet she was already. He didn’t. “Everything but the ring.” He’d gifted her that too.

Romelle did as was told, making a show of bending over to unfasten the heels from her ankles, and then pulling the pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her back to the small of it. She didn’t turn around, but waited to see what he’d ask for next.

“On the bed.” Her pulse quickened, teeth biting down on her lips while she climbed on the massive bed in the middle of the luscious room. The mattress dipped with her crawl, and she shivered again, knowing just the view Lotor had from his spot. There was a special kind of rush to be so exposed while he was completely dressed and distant. “Turn around and lie down.”

For the longest time after she rested her head on the pillow, Lotor said nothing, and so Romelle waited. She tried to control her breathing, tried not to shift on the spot, or press her legs to relieve some of the need. She could feel the wetness growing with each passing second, and was itching to know what would come next.

“Touch yourself, baby.” She licked her lips and closed her eyes, stomach tightening with the command. She hated to admit she was shy, putting her hands on her legs and trying to figure out what he’d like to see. She wanted him to like it. To like her.

With a deep, shuddered breath, she let her fingers ghost over her body. Down her legs, and up her thighs, slowly parting them for him to see. Up across her stomach and over her ribs, making her skin break out in goosebumps. Circling around her nipples and teasing herself. Up her neck, and down again to press her breasts together, massage them with a timid moan.

Slowly but surely, she managed to lose the last dregs of inhibition, and that’s when he spoke again.

“Who was the boy?”  _ The boy? _ Romelle lifted her head to look at Lotor, confused about the question. “Head down and don’t stop.” She did so. He asked again. “Who was the boy you were talking to, back at the museum?”

Romelle’s brow furrowed trying to think, hands slowing down in their exploration, until a snap of Lotor’s fingers had her back on track and stuttering an answer. “The waiter? I don’t know, I- I don’t know him.”

Silence fell around her once again, confusion and arousal filling her mind equally, but she continued, a hand finally reaching down between her legs.

Romelle trailed a finger down the slick gathered there, moaning softly at the feeling of touch at last. She trailed over her folds, and rubbed at her clit, breath coming in short gasps.

“Open that cunt for me, I want to see.” Her cheeks burned at the request, her whole body shivering at the thirst in Lotor’s voice. She was probably bright red, she certainly felt so. But she complied, fingers parting herself for him to see just how needy she was. “So wet and willing, baby. Is that all for me?”

“Y- yes, of course.” Her answer came out in a stutter, pussy clenching around nothing. She could’ve been imagining it, but Romelle could swear she felt the heat of his eyes on her. It had her hips rolling on the bed, desperate for more.

“I don’t know,” Lotor drawled, and Romelle’s eyes opened to stare at the ceiling. She didn’t dare look up though. “It might be for that boy. You seemed to like his attention. You seemed- distracted.”

Romelle could barely remember the guy he was talking about, but she couldn’t believe her ears. She wanted to. She so desperately wanted to, yet it seemed unlikely. Lotor was one of the top ten most coveted bachelors, and Romelle was just an escort. Was he jealous of the waiter?

She didn’t realize she’d dropped her hand until Lotor snapped his fingers again. It felt closer this time, but Romelle didn’t dare to look. Her whole body was alight with want and this new discovery. If she’d known that was all it would take- “Who told you to stop?” 

“Sorry,” she pressed her legs together, squirming under the reprimand.

“Legs open, and eyes on me.” She nodded against the pillow, breath stuttering at the sharpness of Lotor’s voice. She shifted back, until her head and shoulders were against the headboard, and tried not to cower under the intensity of his gaze.

“Now, bring those pretty fingers to your cunt, and show me how good you can make yourself feel.” Romelle nodded again, mouth suddenly too dry to form an answer.

Her fingers were back at her clit, pinching and rubbing, her free hand doing the same to her nipples, until nothing but faint pants were leaving her parted lips. Lotor’s eyes on her were unwavering, making her stomach taut with desire and her skin burn with embarrassment.

She slipped a finger between her wet folds with a gasp that startled her, eyelids fluttering closed with the tremor that coursed through her body. “That’s it, baby, go on.” Lotor encouraged, and soon she pushed a second one inside, her pace becoming quicker, hips rolling on the bed to meet up with her thrusts.

The air in the room became constricting and hot, filling with the wet sounds of Romelle’s fingers pumping faster, and her little whimpers as she pushed herself closer and closer to her climax.

“Such a pretty sight, wet and moaning for me,” his praise tore a whine from her lips. “Just for me, right baby?”

“Ngh!” Her hips buckled, walls tightening around her fingers. Somewhere at the back of her mind, there was the sweet feeling of victory at Lotor’s words, but it was overpowered by the heat of her building orgasm, and the need for more. Her fingers were not enough, and his words were driving her crazy.

Lotor stood, closing the short distance between the chair and the end of the bed. It was still not enough, but she could see him fully then, long hair slicked back, suit hugging his broad shoulders perfectly, and the outline of his cock straining his slacks. She licked her lips wantonly.

“Answer to me, baby.” Lotor’s eyes then were the single most dangerous thing she’d ever seen, and she felt herself growing slicker at the possessiveness of his voice. Yes, just for him. Only him. But her throat could only form pitiful moans and whimpers.

“Eyes up here, Romelle.” She looked up, snapping to attention. “Do you like my cock, pretty thing?” She nodded, fingers curling into her pussy to get at that particular angle. She’d never been so turned on in her life.

“Only good girls get it though,” he tisked, shaking his head with a wicked smirk, “so you’ll have to answer my question, who are you touching yourself for?”

“You! You, Lotor, just you,  _ ah _ , please!” Her plea was loud and desperate, and her fingers would just not cooperate. She felt right at the edge, but could not fall forward, no matter how quick or slow the drag of her fingers were.

“Good.” The single word was a purr that licked over Romelle’s body with an intensity that had her hips thrashing against the bed. “Maybe next time you’ll get it.”

_ What? No, no, no, no _ . She needed it now, needed him now. Her whole body was burning under his gaze, and she couldn’t- she needed him.

“Oh, baby, disappointed are you?” Lotor cooed, a perverse grin splitting his lips. “That’s your punishment for letting that boy flirt with you. Now be a good girl and show me how that pretty cunt comes for me.”

She was ablaze, lust and shame coiling tightly in her stomach. The hand pressing bruises at her breast coming down to rub at her clit while the other kept thrusting two fingers into her pussy. Romelle’s breath stuttered, head tipped back and lips parted in a silent moan, fingers working her desperately over the edge, until her trembling legs finally gave in, trapping her hands there. Tears filled the corners of her eyes, shivers running through her body and pussy pulsing in the aftermath.

“So beautiful,” Lotor’s voice was breathy, the man now sitting on the bed next to her, a thumb brushing a stray tear away. It was a striking difference to the moment that’d just transpired, and with the little energy left in her, Romelle laughed softly, and let tiredness claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed me, long, short, keyboard smashes, emojis, your choice!
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ragdollrory).


End file.
